<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Much Needed Mr Darcy Masturbation Fic by i_am_a_hog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699040">Much Needed Mr Darcy Masturbation Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog'>i_am_a_hog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Masturbation, that's it. that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Darcy beating his meat to a gay daydream after being rejected by Elizabeth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Much Needed Mr Darcy Masturbation Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sup. This is kinda gay. have fun &lt;3</p>
<p>Thank you, Raph, for making me write this,, I, too, needed this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy sat at his desk, head in his hands, a half-finished letter on the dark wood before him. He was exhausted, frustrated, disappointed. He had gone wrong on the most important thing, the foremost matter on his mind.</p>
<p>His proposal had been ruthlessly rejected and now, Darcy needed to try and set some things right. Some things he had not meant to speak the way he had.</p>
<p>At some point in the last half hour, the words had stopped coming and all his mind seemed to be able to do was repeat again and again the harsh words he had received. It was infuriating and entirely unbecoming that not only his mind seemed hung up on the topic but other regions of his body were stirring as well. Darcy swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. Was he really going to give in to such desires after the earlier humiliation? The thought sent blood rushing to his groin, a familiar tightening feeling.</p>
<p>Glancing over his shoulder to make sure the door was properly locked, Darcy opened the buttons of his waistcoat, then his shirt, enjoying the sensation of cooler air hitting his skin. He let his fingertips wander down his chest, hand splaying out over his belly, before inching its way under the fabric of his trousers. His other hand hastily unbuttoned them, allowing for more mobility. His dick lay against his thigh, half-hard; the last doubts about his actions vanished when he reached out.</p>
<p>As his fingers closed around the shaft, he involuntarily let out a groan. His hips bucked up into his grip, leaving him leaning awkwardly in his chair, his head tilted back. An image, a mere impression of dark curls entered his mind, soft skin and softer touches. Immediately, he recoiled, forced different thoughts to his mind.</p>
<p>Mr Darcy had never been one to be particularly picky with his affections, catching the attentions of men almost as easily as those of the ladies. Such desires, while he would never make them publicly known, were not of much bother to him, rather the contrary, as he now imagined the possibility of strong hands of another, short hair framing an angular face, a raspy voice to match his own harsh breathing. Darcy gasped as he began to move his hand again, thumb gliding over the tip to gather up the moisture he was already leaking.</p>
<p>A soft moan escaped his lips, and all of a sudden, he was acutely aware of how he looked; sprawled on the chair by his desk, distracted from his occupation in the most shameful way, flushed cheeks and neck, his chest heaving as he pleasured himself. The thought of being discovered like this by a handsome stranger sent a jolt of arousal through him; it was an exquisite sensation, to feel exposed. In his mind, this man somehow breached the locked door, and was standing in the doorway, lips agape, eyes wide as he took in the sight Darcy was in front of him.</p>
<p>His movements became rougher, less controlled. The stranger would walk towards him, take Darcy’s face between his hands and kiss him. There would be no awkwardness, no shame, just desire and understanding. And it would not be a soft kiss, but a ravaging, needy situation, teeth clashing, pulling at lips, moans mixing together between their tongues. Darcy moaned and brought up his hand to silence himself, pressing the back of his forearm to his flushed lips. He was getting closer now, closer.</p>
<p>As he pressed his eyes shut, the stranger got down to his knees, offering, begging even for Darcy and who was he to deny such a request? Darcy would bury his hands in soft hair as the other took him in, moaning around him, swallowing him up as if Darcy’s dick was a feast and the stranger a starving man. Pleading eyes would look up to him, begging him for more, more, as Darcy tightened his hold on the back of the other fellow’s head, starting to thrust into the welcoming heat.</p>
<p>“God,” one syllable that left Darcy’s throat as his hand began pumping erratically. He was so close to release. Panting heavily, Darcy allowed his mind to wander further. His companion would whine, desperate for release himself, too eager to please Darcy to tend to his own needs. His hands would be busy, grasping at the back of Darcy’s thighs, and again he would look up at him, pupils blown wide with absolute lust, brimmed with unshed tears highlighting his desire, the way Darcy could please him.</p>
<p>This was what did it. With a coarse groan, Darcy arched off his chair, as he spent, release splattering over his hand and the front of his trousers.</p>
<p>It took him several minutes to steady his breathing and pull himself together. Writing this letter would have to wait till morning. For now, Mr Darcy was sated, slumped boneless in his chair, and what he needed most was a good night’s sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, kudos and comments as always, much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>